Revenge and LOVE
by Avrilea
Summary: Simon is cheating on Brittany with Jeanette and Jeanette is cheating on Alvin.Will Alvin and Brittany find love in this mess?AXB of course.No offense Simonette fans.And please Simonette fans read the story cuz it's not about Simon and Jeanette to look bad.
1. Chapter 1

_**HI GUYS! I THINK ALVIN AND BRITTANY ARE THE BEST COUPLE. DON'T VORRY THEY ARE GOING TO BE THE MAIN COUPLE IN THE STORY. BUT AT FIRST ALVIN IS GOING TO DATE JEANETTE AND BRITTANY IS GOING TO DATE SIMON. ALVIN x BRITTANY!**_

**BRITTANY'S POV**

"Si we never do anything together!" Brittany said to her boyfriend with a sad voice.

"I have to study." He said and continued reading.

"You spend all of your time on studying or doing whatever with Jeanette and I am so sick of it, I'm not a toy you play with when you get sick of another one!"Brittany screamed.

"But baby..."Simon got cut-offed by Brittany.

"DON'T YOU BABY ME SIMON SEVILLE I'M NOT STUPID AND I CAN'T BELIEVE I THOUGHT THAT THIS ISN'T WORKING BECAUSE OF ME BUT NOW I SEE WHAT A MISTAKE IT WAS TO TRUST YOU AND I SAW THE WAY YOU LOOK AT JEANETTE AND I SAW YOU KISSED JEANETTE LAST WEEKEND IN THE DINER WHEN WE WERE ON A DOUBLE DATE, I'M GOING TO SHOW ALVIN THE TAPE OF YOU KISSING JEANETTE I EVEN CAN'T BELIEVE THAT FROM ALL THE GIRLS IN THIS WORLD YOU CHEATED ME WITH MY OWN SISTER IF YOU DON'T LIKE ME ANY MORE YOU COULD JUST TELL ME!"She said and walked out of the room with tears in her eyes.

_**ALVIN'S POV**_

Brittany you showed me the tape of Jeanette and Simon kissing, I couldn't believe it. She? She cheated on me, me Alvin Seville why was she even dating me then?

"I know what are you thinking about. Why? What did I do to deserve this? It's in your head and it isn't coming out. I know how you feel. I just want you to know that I understand you because my own sister broke my heart ." Brittany said and I could feel how hurted she was.

"I think I know why they did it." I said

"Well tell me why if you know the answer."Brittany said

"You are the most popular girl in the school and I am the most popular guy in the school, any hint's?"He said

"So my own sister made suffer because of poularity OH- MY –GOSH!" She said

We both couldn't believe it our own siblings did this to us because if popularity.

"Maybe if show them we don't care about it their little plan won't work!" Brittany said

"But we need to be dating someone to do it." I said .

"Well we can pretend that we are dating."She answered.

_**SOOOOOO? WHAT DO YOU THINK? WILL ALVIN AND BRITTANY FIND LOVE IN REVENGE?REVIEW!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**HI GUYS THIS IS THE SECOND CHAPTER . I WOULD UPDATE YESTERDAY BUT SOMETHING WAS WRONG WITH MY COMPUTER.**_

**BRITTANY'S POV**

I was getting ready for school. I was wearing white high heels, black jeans and a turquoise top. My golden hair was in a pony tail and I had a black bow in my hair. I wasn't talking to Jeanette since yesterday.

"Well so bad Alvin broke up with you Jeanette."Eleanor said when we were coming in to the car.

"Who are you going to the prom with Ellie?" I asked.

"Oh,umm,well Theo will be my date to the prom." She said in a shy tone.

Jeanette was sitting next to the window in the back of the car and I was sitting in the mom Miss Miller was driving.

"Well Jean my love why are you so quiet my dear?"mom said and she sounded so calm she had no idea that Jeanette kissed Simon so passionate in the pizza parlor.

"So bad you and Alvin broke up"mom said

"They broke up because she kissed my boyfriend in the pizza parlor and Gigi saw her with Simon yesterday on the beach holding hands eating ice-cream and kissing."I said

"Is that true Jeanette!"mom asked with a bit of anger in her voice.

"Um,hmmm,well,i-i-it i-i-i-is."she said quietly.

Mom stopped in front of the school and said bye to all of us. I couldn't realize if they did it because they were in love they could just tell me that and I could of realize but now I'm starting to think they really did it because of popularity.

**ALVIN'S POV**

I was waiting Brittany by her locker.

"Hey babe!" I said when she was only a few steps away.

"Hi Alvie!" she greeted me .

I could already see that everyone was staring at us.

"So what are we doing tonight?" she asked in a very flirty tone.

"Maybe we could watch a movie at my place." I said when I was putting my hands around her vaist.

"Okay then see ya !"

**BRITTANY'S POV**

"Brittany what are you doing?" Jeanette asked me.

"So you mind me dating Alvin,but I have to act like everything is fine when you are dating my EX boyfriend which I broke up with cuz he was cheating me with you,my sister."I said

"Me and Simon did it cuz we were in love and we were waiting the right time to tell you."

"So you are saying that I'm not in love with Alvin'' I asked angrily

"No I just…Look I'm sorry I was afraid of hurting you and Alvin and if you love Alvin I'm happy that you are together."she said and I couldn't believe what she was saying

"Look this is all too much for me I just need more time."I said and walked away

_**AND THIS WAS THE SECOND DO YOU THINK ABOUT IT?REVIEW**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Alvin's POV**_

I was waiting for this could work out .Wow i just broke up with Jean and i already have a crush on Britt.

"Hi Alvie!"she said when she walked in the ,Alvie I like it.

"So what do you want to watch,a comedy,horror,Sci-Fi,a romance comedy?"I asked.

"Well I think you don't want to watch a romance comedy so I think a comedy will work out."she is it possible that it took so long for me to figure out how beautiful and hot she is?

_**Brittany's POV**_

_**OMG!**_Damn he's so hot!I have to stop thinking about him that way!But I just can't…

"Do you think this could work out?"we said in the same time.

"Well…I think it could." He said

"Me too,so that means we are really boyfriend and girlfriend?"I asked him.

I was the most happy girl in the world.

"Maybe we should do something else instead of watching this stupid movie."he said

"Maybe we can sneak out and go to Ryan's party!"I said

"Well someone is a bad,bad girl!"he said and kissed me.

"I have to change my clothes."I said after a looooong kiss.

"You look great ,now let's go!"he said

We were driving in a black cabrio to Ryan's house he was having a party and suddenly Alvin stopped.

"What are you doing we're not there yet?"I asked

"I need to ask you something."he answered.

"Will you go to the prom with me?"He asked

"I would love to Alvie!" I squeled.

_**SOOOOOO? REVIEW!**_


	4. The prom

_**Brittany's POV**_

I looking for my prom dress with Ellie.

„Should I take this pink one or this tirquise one?"I asked.

„Try the pink one it's much better."she answered

„Awwwwwwwww!" I squeled

„What is it ?"she asked

„Alvie just texted me he has a suprise for me he's sooooooooooooo sweet!"I said

„Oh soo sweet from him,now try on that dress and then we will try to find matching shoes."she said

„But they have to be high heels." I told her

I showed Ellie how I look int hat dress and her coment was:**OMG DROP-DEAD-GORGEUS!**

We found matching pink high heels and a lime green dress for Ellie she already had the shoes.

_that night_

_**Alvin's POV**_

_**I knocked at Brittany's door and her mom opened the door.**_

„_**Hello Alvin well come in Brittany will be here any second now."she said**_

„_**Thank you Miss Miller" I said**_

„_**WOW…"I said when I saw Brittany coming down stairs.**_

„_**You look drop dead gorgeus!"I told her **_

„_**Thank you ,you look great too."she said**_

„_**Well thank you „Ianswered**_

„_**We should get going now ,see ya mom!" said when we were on our way to the car**_

„_**You know,I'm the most lucky guy **__**in this whole world!"I told her**_

"_**Awwww that's soooooo sweet!"she said**_

"_**I have a surprise for you" I said**_

"_**Well what is it?" she asked**_

"_**You will find out when we come to the school!"I said**_

_**Brittany's POV**_

We were in front of the school when Alvin gave me a bracelet with our names engraved.

"I love it Alvie thank you so much!" I squealed

"I'm glad you like it,let's go now ."he said

We were dancing and kissing nothing could ruin this night not even Jeanette and Simon .

"I love you."Alvin whispered to me .

"I love you too Alvie." I whispered to him.


	5. Niht swimming

_**Alvin's POV**_

I went to take some punch for Britt and me and I saw Theo and make a greyt couple.

"Hello." I heard that someone said behind was Simon.

"What do you wan't?",I said and continued:"Bye now I'm going to my girlfriend if you don't mind even if you mind I don't care!"I said angrily

"But…"Simon tried to say something but it was to late I was already on the other part of the dance floor. I did'n even care what he was about to say.

"Alvie,Theo and Ellie are going 'night swimming' after the prom and they asked do we wan't to go with them."Brittany said.

"Sure."I exclaimed

"I will just stop by at my house to take my swimsuit."She told me

"Ok me too."I said

"Well see ya at Santa Monica State Beach 30 minutes after the prom ends." Ellie said in a very exciting voice

"O.K see ya!"I said

_**Brittany's POV**_

The prom ended and I was at home putting on my light pink swimsuit .i was done and I putted on my denim shorts and a white tank top with a butterfly on it.I was putting another swimsuit to change and a ordinary cotton dress just in case and clean underwear because 'chipmunks' have a house there and we will maybe stay over for a night.

I cam to the beach with Alvin ,this time on his motorbike and we both saw a big,no acctualy HUGEEEEEEEE surprise saw Simon and Jeanette there with Theo and Ellie.

"What are they doing here?"Me and Alvin jelled in the same time.

"Well we brought them here so you can all reconcile."Theo exclaimed

"Alvin let's go in the house."I said.

When we were in I said to Alvie:

"I don't get it,they want us to forget that they were cheating on us behind our back like nothing happened?"Alvie said

"Alvie can we spend the night here? I don't want to sleep at my house tonight?"I said with a said voice

"Baby Simon and Jeanette are not worth you tears or sadness amd if you want to we can spend the night here and if you want to we can do the same thing night after and another night after because I would do anything to make you happy."he exclaimed.

"You have no idea how much that means to me !"I said and hugged Alvie.

Then Jeanette and Simon entered the room.

"Will you forgive us?"They asked in the same time

"Get out."I said

"But…"Jeanette said

"I'm tired of your but." Alvin said

_**Sooo?SHOULD ALVIN & BRITTANY FORGIVE JEANETTE AND SIMON?TELL MY IN YOUR REVIEWES OR IN THE POLL ON MY !1**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hi guys **__**this is a new chapter and please I'm begging you go on my profile and vote on the poll because if you don't vote I maybe will not be able to finsh the story and that would be real bad cuz this is my first AATC multi chapter story so please vote the here we go:**_

_**Alvin's POV**_

I couldn't believe what Simon and Jeanette were asking own brother cheated on me with my EX girlfriend it's not really easy to forgive.I needed to talk to Brittany about this because when she's happy,I'm happy too.

"We need more time,me and Brittany will discuss this and tell you then because I mean you should think about what you did."I said

"Yeah,but it's not like we're trying to make you two to break up or something."Brittany continued

"So give us some time,O.K?"I asked

"OK we will give you as much as time as you need."Simon said

"We are glad to hear that."I said

"Alvie let's go upstairs a bit to be alone you know away from everyone."Brittany asked when Simon and Jeanette left

"Hmmmm,OK if you want to."I answered and took her hand and leaded upstairs

"Sooo where are you taking me?"Brittany asked and stopped walking

"You will see but now I found out that you shouldn't be walking too much soo…"I said and took her in my arms and carried her upstairs

"You are the best boyfriend ever!"She squealed

"You forgot to say most awesome,the most cutes,the most cool and the most good looking boyfriend ever."I was kidding

"And what do you have to say about me?"She asked

"I just can't describe it with words."I said

"You almost got busted."She said

"We're here!"I said and putted her on the ground

"Wow this is beautiful!"She said

_**Brittany's POV**_

We were on the roof but there was some kind of a balcony with a wooden table and two wooden chairs and a Alvin even had candles and a romantic dinner prepared

"That's so sweet ,I love you Alvin."

"When you asked to go upstairs I was just about to ask you to go upstairs."He said

"Just shut up and kiss me!"I said

"And if you want to continue kissing I'm in!"He said

"Well if you want more kissing we need to have a romantic dinner."I said

"You are sometimes so mean,you know that?"He said

"Yeah but I still love you!"I said

"Oh what can I say when you are so beautiful and cute and perfect and…"He said but I interrupted him with another kiss

"You are so cute when you are talking about something and I interrupt you with a kiss."I exclaimed

"I'm so adorable !"He said and I trowed a tissue at him

_**I hope you like it review and vote my poll on my ya guys,updating soon!**_


	7. Story adoption

_**Sorry for the suthors note and because I didn't update for this whole time but I really couldn't.I have more stories to concentrate on and I don't really have any imagination left for this one so I would like dor someone to adopt it.I know,I know it crappy and filled with empty dialogs but I've had my reasons to make it that was because I didn't know what to 's a really stupid reason but what can I say I'm a bad,untalented,stupid if anyone wants to adopt it feel free to PM me or review and tell me that if there are multiple authors who want this story it's going to be hard to decide who to give it if you want this story tell me why you would be the best person to adopt sorry I didn't finish but someone sure will and I don't doubt he or she will make it way better then it is right now.**_

_**Oh and check the story I'm working on right now it's called Someone 's a PJO fanfic and it's way,way,way better than this to everyone who follewed,reviewed,and favorited this story I'm so,so,so,very,very thankful for that and terribly sorry.I hope someone will be willing to continue and finish it because I really can't but don't hate me for it...Love you and I always will love you-Avrilea a sucky,untalented writer who I am.**_


End file.
